Murmúrios da Meia–noite
by Analoguec
Summary: Numa noite, quando um inquieto Sano tenta dormir, ele ouve Mizuki falar durante o sono. Oneshot SanoMizuki, fofo. [TRADUÇÃO]


_Nota da Tradutora_: Achei este e mais alguns outros one-shots fofos nos fanfictions de Hanakimi (Hanazakari no Kimi-tachi e). Recomendo o mangá a todos que curtem shoujo no melhor estilo comédia (foi finalizado ano passado).

Agradeço à **_Krimzen Angel_**, a autora original, por autorizar a tradução do trabalho dela! Thank you so much:)

Obrigada desde já a quem gentilmente deixar um comentário.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu quisesse, Hana-Kimi nunca será meu... 

**Resumo: **Numa noite, quando um inquieto Sano tenta dormir, ele ouve Mizuki falar durante o sono. One-shot Sano/Mizuki, fofo.

* * *

**Murmúrios da Meia-Noite**

_Por: Krimzen Angel_

_Tradução: Shampoo-chan_

"_Isto"_. Ele ficou do lado direito. _"Não"_. Ficou de bruços. _"Dará"_. Deitou-se do lado esquerdo. _"Certo!"_. Então, do mesmo jeito que começou, deitou-se de costas. Sano Izumi simplesmente não conseguia dormir, mesmo que a vida dependesse daquilo. Geralmente ele adormecia sem problema algum, mas naquela noite isso não acontecia. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas era como se alguma coisa o estivesse forçando a ficar acordado.

"_Que engraçado..."_, ele sarcasticamente pensou ao tentar se fazer confortável. Mudou de posição novamente e viu o pequeno relógio-despertador. _"2:57 da madrugada..."_

Sabia que, de fato, nada deveria deixá-lo acordado assim. Não tinha teste para estudar. Nenhuma competição estava ainda por vir. Estava bem em todas as matérias. Não teve problemas com Kagurazaka nos últimos dias, ou com outro qualquer. Como sempre, estava pensando na colega de quarto, Ashiya Mizuki, mas aquilo era normal, e sempre dava a ele uma certa calma, não uma inquietação.

Tudo ia perfeitamente bem agora. Mas por que a noite perturbadora? _"Será que esqueci alguma coisa...?". _Ele sentou-se e esfregou com força o já bagunçado cabelo negro, de tanta frustração que sentia.

-Vamos lá, Izumi, volte a dormir. – sussurrou para ele mesmo, tomando cuidado para não acordar a colega de quarto – Você adora dormir, então você vai! – ficou sentado por um minuto. A sensação de sono não tomou conta dele. Então levantou-se e foi ao lavatório.

* * *

**Splash!**

Sano estava à pia, jogando água morna no rosto, torcendo para que aquilo acalmasse o que lá o mantinha acordado.

-Tão bom... – ele disse, enchendo novamente a mão de água morna e jogando no rosto.

Mas depois de fazer aquilo pelo menos cem vezes, decidiu parar.

-Hora de enxugar... – agarrou a toalha de rosto amarela e secou a água da face – E hora de tentar dormir de novo.

Jogou a toalha na pequena cesta de roupa-suja e saiu do lavatório, desligando a luz. Arrastou-se até a cama e subiu, enrolando-se nos cobertores.

Mas continuou acordado, mesmo depois de meia hora.

Agarrou a cabeça com raiva. _"Argh! Por que eu não...!"_

-... não...

-Quê? Mizuki? – Sano perguntou, reconhecendo a voz vinda de cima.

-Sano... – Mizuki chamou de novo. Sango pulou da cama para ver se havia alguma coisa errada com a colega de quarto. Entretanto, quando se levantou e a olhou, teve uma surpresa.

"_Mizuki... Ainda está dormindo..."_, percebeu enquanto observava as delicadas feições dela ao pálido luar. Sorriu. Que bonitinha que ela ficava...

-Sano... – ela falou – Eu...

-"Eu" o quê? – Sano repetiu, não desviando o olhar de Mizuki. Queria saber o que ela tentava dizer.

-Sano... – Mizuki murmurou outra vez, virando o rosto para o lado o lado dele, mesmo sem saber – Mmm... – ela não continuou.

Um pouco desapontado, Sano relutantemente retornou ao colchão depois de observar Mizuki por mais um minuto.

"_Bem, vamos tentar dormir de novo...",_ pensou, tentando se fazer confortável pela milionésima vez naquela noite. Depois de encontrar uma forma agradável, ele fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

-Sano... Eu amo você...

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. _"Mizuki... falou isso!"_

-Eu amo você, Sano... – ela repetiu.

Sano apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos. Um sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade o invadiu e rapidamente adormeceu.

"_Talvez fosse disso que eu precisava..."_

* * *

Sano já havia se levantado cedo na manhã seguinte quando Mizuki despertou. 

"_Tão cansada...",_ ela pensou, procurando pela gravata.

-Você fala enquanto dorme, sabia? – Sano falou subitamente.

-Quê? Claro que não! – ela virou-se, defendendo-se como uma criancinha.

-Fala sim. – Sano sorriu com malícia.

-Não falo! – ela retorquiu.

-Fala sim. – ele replicou.

-Não falo, não falo, não falo! – ela cruzou os braços para declarar a vitória. Era sempre tão infantil pelas manhãs...

-Ok, você venceu. – Sano deu um sorriso. Pegou a mochila e andou até a porta, mas parou perto de Mizuki.

"_Hã?"_, a garota indagou-se quando Sano levantou a mão e gentilmente tocou um lado do rosto dela.

-Sabe, eu também amo você, Mizuki. – Sano sussurrou, deixando a mão escorregar do lado do rosto dela e indo embora, deixando uma petrificada Mizuki parada no meio da sala.

Sorriu ao dar uma última olhada nela, fechar a porta e ir embora do dormitório para tomar o café.

"_Ela vai entender o que eu disse logo..."_

FIM

**Nota da Autora**: Aqui está. OOC, curto, _tummy-churning fluff!_ Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado, e sinto muito. Foi menor que eu esperava.


End file.
